


Прикоснуться к безумию (Please take me dancing tonight)

by Knyazhich_Damian



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BBC, Detectives, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, James Moriarty - Freeform, Jim Moriarty - Freeform, Love/Hate, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, PG, Rating: PG13, Ratings: PG, Sherlock - Freeform, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, Slash, Songfic, UST, Ustengrav, holmes - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knyazhich_Damian/pseuds/Knyazhich_Damian
Summary: В реальности Шерлок уверенно ведёт машину и нажимает на газ, постепенно набирая скорость. Сидящий рядом Джим курит, лениво выпуская дым изо рта. Он абсолютно спокоен, словно это не они могут в любой момент врезаться или перевернуться, словно это не у них игра не на жизнь, риск, который грозит завершиться трагедией. Они молчат, позволяя этой тишине управлять собой и их эмоциями. Ведь им давно не нужно слов, чтобы понимать друг друга.Зарисовка. Это АУ начала серии 4.3, где мне так не хватило живого и здорового Джима





	Прикоснуться к безумию (Please take me dancing tonight)

Машина мчит по дороге, только набирая скорость. Пустынные в ночное время улицы Лондона блестят после дождя, и остаётся лишь радоваться, что движения транспорта в это время практически нет. В ином случае легко было бы представить, как из-за поворота выруливает чужая машина или как дорогу перебегает пешеход, а дальше следует резкий поворот руля, занос на влажном и скользком асфальте, а затем и авария, уносящая как минимум две жизни. Но это лишь ещё одна грань всевозможных «если бы».

В реальности Шерлок уверенно ведёт машину и нажимает на газ, постепенно набирая скорость. Сидящий рядом Джим курит, лениво выпуская дым изо рта. Он абсолютно спокоен, словно это не они могут в любой момент врезаться или перевернуться, словно это не у них игра не на жизнь, риск, который грозит завершиться трагедией. Они молчат, позволяя этой тишине управлять собой и их эмоциями. Ведь им давно не нужно слов, чтобы понимать друг друга. 

За пятнадцать минут до этого.

Машина уже ждёт их внизу.

Джим пинает большую сумку и демонстративно выливает в раковину на кухне горячий кофе под изумлённый взгляд Морана. Мориарти зол: он устал от дешёвого растворимого кофе, от этой старой квартиры, напускной бедности и прочих ограничений и бесконечного бездействия, именно поэтому сегодня, в день побега, на нём снова дорогой костюм, а кофе отправляется в помойку. Однако Себастьян молчит и продолжает дописывать послание на ноутбуке, равномерно стуча по клавишам, когда на его телефон приходит очередное сообщение. 

– Машина ждёт, – сообщает он, не отрываясь от монитора. – Мои люди готовы. 

– Твой кофе омерзителен, – отвечает Джим, игнорируя его слова. Он морщится и передёргивает плечами. – От тебя толку никакого. Ни парламент взорвать, ни кофе нормальный сварить. Зачем я тебя вообще держу?

– Это был кофе из пакета, – Моран раздражённо закрывает ноутбук и поджимает губы, всем своим видом выражая неготовность к ругани и спорам. – А теперь захлопнись и будь добр спуститься вниз, пока я заканчиваю с нашими делами. Не по твоей ли воле мы срываемся внезапно, да ещё и в ночь? Какого чёрта вообще происходит? 

Именно из-за последнего вопроса Мориарти пропускает мимо ушей откровенную грубость. Краем сознания он даже понимает, что именно так злит Себастьяна, но всё равно не может ему ничего рассказать. Только повторяет про себя одни и те же слова: какого чёрта вообще происходит, какого…

– Восточный ветер, Себастьян… – отрешённо отвечает Джим, внезапно успокоившись. – Восточный ветер. Он тоже повернулся против нас.

Моран молчит пару минут, принимая эти слова за издёвку и откровенный бред, затем произносит:

– Иди к чёрту. И будь добр, жди в машине.

Джим не спорит. Он молча покидает дешёвую съёмную квартиру, понимая, что полковника, который любит контроль и конкретику во всём, раздражает эта напускная таинственность. И всё же Мориарти просто не может говорить об Эвр сейчас. Чуть позже – возможно, но не сейчас и не здесь. 

Не сейчас, когда в этой игре что-то пошло не так.

После своей «смерти» Джим впервые вернулся в Лондон за последние годы. Закончил со старыми делами и собрался скрыться вновь. Он не дал о себе знать никому из Холмсов или старых знакомых, открытыми для общения были только Себастьян и люди, незнающие Джима в лицо и по имени. Он планировал задержаться здесь ещё немного, но всё пошло не так.

И вот внизу уже ждёт машина, а затем и свобода. Подальше от безумия восточного ветра.

Джим спускается вниз и достаёт портсигар. Зажимает сигарету губами и прикуривает, а затем выпускает в воздух струйку дыма. К нему неспешно подъезжает та самая машина, и Мориарти напрягается: он ведь её не подзывал. Опускается стекло и вместо водителя Джим видит того, кого в ближайшее время видеть не желал. Сердце в груди ёкает, но всё же его губы трогает улыбка, немного безумная и пьяная, а глаза слезятся на ветру.

Это просто перебор и следует сохранить лицо.

– О, Шерлок… – произносит Джим и театрально прижимает руки к груди. – Ты угнал машину? И всё ради меня? 

В его голосе звучит откровенная насмешка, которую Шерлок привычно пропускает мимо ушей. Он выглядит серьёзным и решительным, таким же сосредоточенным, как и тогда на крыше. Мало что изменилось в его облике, но любую маломальскую перемену Мориарти цепляет взглядом. А Холмс просто кивает на место рядом с водительским, молча приглашая прокатиться. Джим думает, оборачивается к дому и видит, как из дверей выходит Моран. На его лице моментально отражается тревога, но Мориарти уже всё для себя решил. Джим спешно обходит машину, занимает место рядом с Шерлоком и хлопает дверцей. 

Холмс выжимает газ, и машина срывается с места.

Они едут молча, и Джим даже не спрашивает куда. Возможно, Холмс везёт его в полицию, но что-то подсказывает, что не Скотланд-Ярд их конечная цель. Возможно, сразу решил отвезти в лечебницу для душевнобольных. Вроде тоже не его подчерк. А возможно, они вернутся на ту самую крышу, и Шерлок заставит его выстрелить в себя, но уже наверняка?..

– Ты угнал эту машину? – спрашивает Джим, нарушая тишину.

– Угнал, – отвечает Шерлок. – У твоего незадачливого водителя. Ты собирался уехать и не попрощаться? Даже не сообщить, что ты жив? Это так на тебя не похоже.

Внезапно Джим слышит ответную театральную насмешку в его голосе. Ему этого на самом деле не хватало. Нервы, кажется, оголены и от запаха Шерлока Джима просто ведёт. Эта смесь реагентов, недавней химчистки, чего-то сладкого – необычайная смесь, как личный наркотик, свойственный лишь одному человеку.

– Прости, – Джим пожимает плечами. – Так сложилось. В иной ситуации я, конечно же, попрощался бы. Особенно если учитывать, что скоро ты умрёшь. Ты не против? – спрашивает он, доставая сигарету.

– Не особо, – Шерлок словно пропускает мимо ушей слова смерти. Наверное, он и сам всё знает.

Машина мчит по дороге, только набирая скорость. Пустынные в ночное время улицы Лондона блестят после дождя, и остаётся лишь радоваться, что движения транспорта в это время практически нет. В ином случае легко было бы представить, как из-за поворота выруливает чужая машина или как дорогу перебегает пешеход, а дальше следует резкий поворот руля, занос на влажном и скользком асфальте, а затем и авария, уносящая как минимум две жизни. Но это лишь ещё одна грань всевозможных «если бы».

В реальности Шерлок уверенно ведёт машину и нажимает на газ, постепенно набирая скорость. Сидящий рядом Джим курит, лениво выпуская дым изо рта. Он абсолютно спокоен, словно это не они могут в любой момент врезаться или перевернуться, словно это не у них игра не на жизнь, риск, который грозит завершиться трагедией. Они молчат, позволяя этой тишине управлять собой и их эмоциями. Ведь им давно не нужно слов, чтобы понимать друг друга. 

И всё же Мориарти и так слишком долго молчал в последние годы. 

– Как ты нашёл меня? – спрашивает он, опуская стекло, чтобы не задымлять салон.

– Сначала проговорился Майкрофт, – честно отвечает Шерлок. – Хотя я и сам догадывался, что всё это – один большой фарс. Слишком вовремя по каналу распространилось то видео с тобой.

– «Скучали по мне?» – усмехается Джим. – Ну да, ты как раз убил Чарльза, тебя хотели выслать… видишь, я всё-всё знаю. 

Шерлок едва заметно напрягается. Вряд ли это приятные воспоминания, но отвечать на этот выпад он ничего не стал. Вместо этого вывернул руль, направляясь в сторону окраин.

– Когда появилась Эвр, я ожидал, что следует ждать и тебя, – всё же продолжает он. – Мои источники информации были наготове, они следили. Правда, едва тебя не упустили. Никто не ожидал, что ты будешь прятаться по дешёвым квартирам. 

– Но ты был уверен, что я сяду в эту машину? – спрашивает Джим, пропуская насмешливый тон мимо себя. 

– Конечно.

Именно так Джим и представлял себе их встречу. Спокойно, словно так и задумано, уверенно и твёрдо, будто никто не сомневался в чужой смерти. Если Шерлок и испытал шок от этой новости, то он оставил его в коморке на Бейкер-стрит, а сейчас являл собой образец стойкости и спокойствия. Несколько безумной стойкости, если учитывать, на какой скорости он рассекал по улицам Лондона.

– Please take me dancing tonight, I've been all on my own*, – внезапно напевает Джим себе под нос и замолкает. 

Шерлок переводит на него несколько рассеянный взгляд, затем вновь обращает всё внимание к дороге. Джим усмехается, приоткрывает окно и выбрасывает окурок прямо на улицу. 

– Please take me dancing tonight, I've been all on my own, – повторяет Джим, напевая тихо-тихо. – You promised one day we could, it’s what you said on the phone.

Холмс вновь косится на него, чуть хмурится, явно не понимая. Джим улыбается, тихо смеётся, и Шерлок отвечает такой же улыбкой, словно это снимает с них часть напряжения.

– I'm just a prisoner of love always hid form the light. Take me dancing, please take me dancing tonight, – продолжает он. – Take me dancing, take me dancing tonight. 

– И что это было? – спрашивает Шерлок, продолжая прибавлять газ. Стрелка на спидометре уже достигает абсолютно неприличных цифр, просто запрещённых для улиц Лондона.

– Серьёзно? – изумлённо смотрит на него Джим и вскидывает брови. – Ты не знаешь эту песню? Это же Стинг, Шерлок! Песня про украденную машину, очень к месту.

– Про машину или про танцы? 

– Она о том, как юноша крадёт машину богача, представляет его жизнь с женой, детьми и любовницей, которая ночами тоскует одна, – раздражённо поясняет Мориарти, всплёскивая руки. – Как можно не знать Стинга?!

Шерлок только улыбается. Он хочет что-то сказать, но молчит, не раззадоривая спутника, но признавая, что безумие и правда в чём-то заразно. Иначе как объяснить то, что он сейчас делает.

– Так чего ты хотел, Шерлок? – уже более серьёзно спрашивает Джим. 

– Восточный ветер.

Губы Джима трогает улыбка. Всё очень и очень просто. 

– Эвр.

– Да. Ты сам всё знаешь.

– Так чего ты хочешь, кроме попытки угробить нас на этой машине? Это повторение, Шерлок, мы уже проходили через смерть. 

– Нет, Джим. Я хочу, чтобы ты помог мне её остановить.

– С чего бы?

– По той же причине ты сел в эту машину. Я тебя поймал. 

Джим тихо смеётся. Эти слова удивляют его, но внезапно он не находит ни единого протеста внутри себя. Неужели только сам факт того, что его «поймали», заставил Мориарти следовать правилам Холмса? Они никогда не обговаривали условия этой игры, но оба следовали её негласным законам.

– Допустим. А если откажусь? – спрашивает Джим. – Ты нас убьёшь? 

– Тебя надо остановить, – кивает Шерлок, немного сбавляя скорость, поворачивая и вновь выжимая газ. – Через несколько минут мы выедем к заброшенному зданию, предназначенному под снос. 

– Ты убьёшь нас двоих?

– Именно так.

– Чертовски романтично… – произносит Джим с ухмылкой. – А доктор Джон будет плакать по тебе? Знаешь, это всё лишь сильнее заводит меня… – он проводит ладонью по своей груди и опускает её ниже к области паха. 

Шерлок видит этот жест боковым зрением, но игнорирует. 

– Если ты выберешь эту дорогу, то это последнее, что возбудит тебя в жизни, – поясняет он.

– Я вот чего не понимаю, – Джим хмурится, однако руку от себя не убирает. – Ты разве не понимаешь, что это я помог ей? Что половина того, что тебя ждёт – это моих рук дело? Так в чём смысл?

– Понимаю, – улыбается Холмс. – Как понимаю и то, что она решила отыграться и на тебе. Изменила правила, дала знать, что это война. За что, Джим? За то, что ты и её обманул, когда решил сыграть в мертвеца? 

Шерлок поворачивает голову и опускает взгляд, следя за рукой Джима. Затем вновь обращается к дороге и ускоряется.

– Признай, тебе всего этого не хватало, – говорит он.

– Как и тебе, – отвечает Мориарти. – Значит… я должен согласиться, только потому, что ты меня поймал? К чему тогда эти ночные гонки?

– Чтобы ты понял, что я тоже абсолютно ненормален и не стоит пытаться играть против меня в этой партии. Или мы сумеем друг друга понять, или она победит. 

Джим улыбается. Впереди показывается то самое строение, о котором говорил Холмс. Время идёт. Здание всё ближе и ближе. Джим убирает руку от своих брюк и накрывает ей руку Шерлока, ту, что на руле.

– Газ или тормоз, Джим, – спокойно говорит он. – Газ или тормоз.

Время летит, секунда за секундой, любое промедление может убить их при резком торможении или попытке завернуть. На плавное торможение времени всё меньше. Джим молчит, Шерлок тоже. В голове проносятся сотни, тысячи мыслей, но сбивает запах и голос Холмса, того персонального наркотика, которого всё это время не хватало Мориарти. Это мешает мыслить трезво. Словно проще разбиться и прекратить это всё раз и навсегда. 

Внезапно Шерлок шевелит пальцами, выскальзывает из-под руки Джима и накрывает его руку. Не смотрит на него, но знает, как тот изумлён, ведь обычно так играет Мориарти. Это прикосновение, прикосновение ясности к безумию буквально обжигает, но Джим не отстраняет руку. 

Но не сегодня в этом финале и до конца правила нарушать можно. Сегодня и до конца. Джим переплетает их пальцы. 

***

– И оно того стоило? – спрашивает Майкрофт, теряя привычную невозмутимость и холодно смотря на брата. – Ответь мне, Шерлок!

Они сидят в комнате 221В на Бейкер-Стрит. Майкрофт только что рассказал всё об Эвр, а после Шерлок поделился тем, что в этой битве они будут не одни. Джон мечется по комнате, но молчит. Все, что он думает о выходке Шерлока, он сказал ему ночью, после того, как тот вернулся и триумфально огласил, что едва не покончил с собой. Майкрофт зол, и волнует его иное: едва ли он простил Мориарти то, что тот сбежал из-под его охраны после своей «смерти».

– Это ты начал эту игру, – терпеливо отвечает младший Холмс. – Я лишь взялся всё исправить.

– Ты дал ему сбежать вновь! – презрительно перебивает Майкрофт.

– Он придёт.

В словах Шерлока непоколебимая уверенность. В этот самый момент внизу хлопает дверь и раздаётся скрип половиц, звук приближающихся шагов. Майкрофт весь подбирается и выглядит ещё более напряжённым, Джон хмурится, и лишь Шерлок остаётся спокоен. Дверь отворяется, и первым порог переступает Моран, а за ним и Джим, который снимает солнечные очки, приветливо улыбаясь собравшимся.

– Привет, мальчики. Шерлок обещал отвезти меня на танцы, если сегодня мы укротим восточный ветер, я прав?

– Стинг, две тысячи третий год, – отвечает Шерлок совершенно спокойно.

Ведь чтобы понять и укротить безумца, порой надо прикоснуться к безумию.


End file.
